Padge: Riches To Rags
Padge: Riches To Rags is a action-adventure/simulation game for the Hybrid Delta. It is the fifth game in the Padge series. Story Stelios "Padge" Ioannu is a arrogant, successful airline owner with his multi-billion company FastJet. He has just married his childhood sweetheart Stephanie, after being reunited 3 years ago. On his first day back at work, Padge announces to the press that he will announce more tropical flights very soon, upon opening of new hotel resorts. He states that he will be the first to try it out on his private jet with his wife for a honeymoon. Flight day arrives and Padge and his wife are ready to take off to a the tropical destination. His wife notices a whirring sound in the engine, Padge tries to reassure Stephanie that it's nothing to worry about. They take off and his wife tries to reassure herself. Even though the problem still occurs. She requests the two stewardesses to ask the pilot if there is a problem, but the stewardesses blatantly play down any fault with the engine. With not long of the flight left, Stephanie seems to relax. But the flights begins to have heav turbulence, with not long to go left, the stewardesses say they are close to landing. Which they are not, but the plane starts to tilt and the engine stutters, forced to make a emergency landing, on a island. Unharmed, they are left castaway on a island. Padge wakes up by a sea shore, with no sign of the plane or Stephanie, he must find his way out and stay alive! He finds a strange rectangular gold plate with 2 dolphins shaping a heart. He takes this with him into the vast jungle that awaits him. Padge begins to explore the island and discovers a small native tribe and socializes with them to find food, but tries to make himself favoured and when succeeds is split from them. As a raging storm brews sweeping Padge away to live on his own. The weather continues, but he finds a native who tells Padge that the 7 Kanjo (Japenese for Emotion) Tablets have been swept away from the 7 Koun (lucky) Temples. Padge must restore them if he is to find any way home. Once he does this, his companion recommends to climb Supairaru Mountain to with the 8th Tablet found earlier. The tablet of love. Hoping the Stephanie would of been directed there if she knew. Ending Once completing, exploring and defeating the final boss in Supairaru Mountain, Padge will run out of the tomb tired and the screen will black out. Stephanie will be there fanning Padge with a palm leaf once he wakes up and they will be reunited. They are shown to return home after a lift from a small cruise, Padge vows to change and becomes a respected public figure again. The game can then be restarted and played from Stephanie's point of view, which is very similar but harder and in a different order. Gameplay The gameplay is a simple action-adventure game where you try and complete certain goals in levels. Each level has a checklist of 5 items, so they vary on different lengths on difficulty. After the end of each level, you must complete one last mission on finding food. And the retreat before night. If not, you will have to restart the levels you completed from sunrise to sunset, the next day. In a tomb, 6 items are needed as it includes the tablet of that area to complete and progress. Modes Controls Trivia *In fandom, this game was originally a puzzle game starring a more upbeat Padge, based of the original. To this day, only the demo has been playable. It was a simple air-traffic control game and was released on the Delta store on the day of release. But Padge in it's fandom canon then got previous games with this puzzling gameplay feature. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Simulation Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Hybrid Δ Games Category:Stelios7 Category:Padge (series) Category:Original Games Category:Sequels Category:Original Articles Category:Fusion Entertainment